


И уносят меня...

by mila007



Series: Christmas Challenge 2017 [20]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: Тема дня: Санки





	И уносят меня...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Die_Glocke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/gifts).



Новый год они отмечали в одном из семейных ресторанов неподалеку от Шампери. Кормили тут без изысков, но очень вкусно. Крис дружил с хозяином заведения, они с Матье не первый раз приходили к ним на праздники, так что для четверых друзей без проблем нашелся отличный столик неподалеку от камина, спрятанный за ветками разлапистой ели, которую хозяин установил в Рождество.

– В полночь пойдем запускать фейерверки? – спросил Крис.

– Зависит от того, сколько ты выпьешь, – улыбнулся Матье. – Пьяного я тебя к огню не подпущу!

– Матье! Ты прям как мама!

– А за тобой нужен присмотр, сам же натворишь глупостей.

Юри рассмеялся и сочувственно покачал головой.

– Теперь я понимаю, почему вы с Виктором так сдружились! Чрезмерное пристрастие к алкоголю и глупостям.

– Юри! – Виктор картинно всплеснул руками. – Ты ранишь меня в самое сердце! Нас еще объединяет любовь к фигурному катанию и красивым мужчинам!

– Особенно последнее, – закивал Крис. – Виктору повезло, что у меня уже был Матье, когда мы с тобой познакомились. Я-то, в отличие от твоего забывчивого благоверного, сразу тебя заприметил.

– Я тебя тоже заприметил. И запомнил, – фыркнул Юри. – Особенно моя правая ягодица. У меня с нее синяк от падения не сошел, а ты при встрече все время норовил ее ущипнуть.

– Но у тебя такая прекрасная задница, я просто не мог удержаться! – воскликнул Крис.

Юри покраснел, Матье с Крисом рассмеялись, а Виктор довольно улыбнулся.

– У него самая лучшая задница! И вместе с самым лучшим всем остальным, – он поиграл бровями, – она теперь принадлежит мне!

– Виктор! – Юри спрятал лицо в ладонях. К таким откровенным комплиментам в присутствии посторонних он до сих пор относился сложно.

– Ага, Виктор, не смущай скромного японского юношу. – Крис потянулся к бутылке и долил в опустевшие бокалы.

 

Фейерверки они все-таки запускали, но занимались ими Матье с Юри. Матье в принципе не особо пьянел, а Юри за весь вечер позволил себе только два бокала вина и глоток шампанского в полночь.

– А поехали кататься! – воскликнул разгоряченный Виктор. Пальто на нем было расстегнуто, криво накинутый на плечи шарф волочился длинным хвостом по снегу.

– На чем? – с энтузиазмом откликнулся Крис.

– Санки у вас тут есть?

– О, нет, только не снова! – Матье тяжело вздохнул. – Так, Юри, бери своего пьяницу и пошли в помещение. – С этими словами он обнял Криса и повел его назад в ресторан.

Юри подошел к Виктору, потянул за короткий конец шарфа, выровнял его. Затем, накрутив на ладони оба конца шарфа, притянул Виктора к себе и поцеловал. Руки Виктора скользнули под куртку Юри, обнимая за талию и прижимаясь теснее.

– С новым годом! – Юри улыбнулся, отстранился и, взяв Виктора за руку, потянул за собой. – Пойдем в тепло, а то Крис твое вино выпьет!

Угроза не была пустой – когда они садились обратно за столик, Крис как раз разливал по бокалам остатки вина.

– Нам нужно еще! – покачал головой Виктор. – Раз уж мы никуда не едем.

– Кстати, – встрепенулся Юри. – А что там за история с санками?

– Никакой истории! – хором закричали Виктор с Крисом. Матье засмеялся.

– О, Юри, это было нечто! Это было на чемпионате Европы в том году, когда Крису исполнилось восемнадцать. Я уже сейчас не помню, почему он был аж в феврале, но факт тот, что прокат произвольной программы совпал с днем рождения Криса. Мы как раз тогда только начали встречаться, – Матье улыбнулся каким-то своим воспоминаниям. – В общем, эти двое поделили золото и серебро, а вечером отправились праздновать – тем более, повод какой, Крису официально можно наливать! Сколько они выпили до моего прихода, я не знаю, но факт остается фактом – их понесло на приключения. Виктору захотелось покататься на санках. С учетом, что происходило все в Берне, а снега в том году навалило видимо-невидимо, даже муниципальные службы с уборкой не справлялись. Где и как они достали санки в полночь, я не знаю – я пришел как раз к моменту, когда они, оседлав их, уже катились вниз по узкой улочке.

– Не может быть! – рассмеялся Юри.

– Ты погоди, это ж еще не все! Я-то хоть успел отскочить с пути этих придурошных, а вот двухметровый сугроб, наваленный уборочными машинами, не обладал такой мобильностью.

Крис с Виктором застонали.

– Он нам этого никогда не забудет! – драматичным шепотом сообщил Крис.

– И они врезались в сугроб?!

– Они просто увязли в нем, – кивнул Матье. – Видок был тот еще – огромная снежная куча и торчащие из нее руки, ноги и головы. Этим идиотам повезло, что снег не успел утрамбоваться.

– Ты бы слышал, с какими словами он нас оттуда доставал, – мечтательно улыбнулся Крис. – Вот тогда я и понял, что он – мужчина моей мечты!

– А я тогда осознал, что совершаю самую большую ошибку в своей жизни, связываясь с тобой, но метаться было уже слишком поздно, – Матье поцеловал Криса в щеку.

– А я тогда простудился впервые в жизни, – вздохнул Виктор. – Всю жизнь провел на русских морозах и катках, а простудился, нахватавшись швейцарского снега за шиворот. Показательные с температурой катать пришлось.

– Ну, да, тебя-то тогда любовь не грела! – поддразнил Крис.

– Зато греет сейчас. – Виктор обнял Юри, притянул его к себе и уткнулся носом в шею. Посидев пару минут в умиротворенной тишине, он посмотрел на Криса с Матье:

– Так что, я считаю, что это повод повторить катание!

– Отличный план! – с энтузиазмом откликнулся Крис.

Юри с Матье синхронно застонали.


End file.
